


Saviour

by Kaalia



Series: not so super [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DadSchlatt, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vigilante TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: "You're trending.""Heh?""Look, number one in the world."There in all its condemning glory was the photo. Nightmare has his arms wrapped around Techno's waist, the pinkettes own hands on Nightmares shoulders, their faces were close, Techno seemingly staring at Nightmare with half lidded eyes.Nightmares Boyfriend - #1 on trendingIn a recent attack on L'manburg college, top hero Nightmare came to save the students, a picture of him with one of whom he rescued has been going viral, people claiming it's Nightmares boyfriend. No official statement regarding their relationship has been released yet."Ya gotta be fuckin' kidding me."---It was a complete accident that Techno got caught up with the number one hero Nightmare. Now everyone thinks they're dating and Techno has to adjust to life as a broke college student, trying to support his brother Ranboo while also getting kidnapped every other day.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: not so super [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214858
Comments: 110
Kudos: 916





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic pog 😳 hello to the 54 people subscribed to me as a writer, I'm here to live rent free in your email inbox again :)
> 
> It took me three days to fully plan out this fix and thanks to the help of some very kind people from the dnb discord I finally got it all sorted :) I hope yall like this
> 
> Title is very much a work in progress

If Techno manages to make it out of this alive, he's gonna treat Ranboo to the best fucking meal that he had since moving to this god forsaken city. Maybe he'll even call Phil and Wilbur, tell them he loves them. Because when staring down the barrel of a gun, showing emotion doesn't seem so daunting anymore.

It's just his luck he got picked out from the crowd. The assembly hall of L'manburg college was packed with every student who'd been unlucky enough to attend today and out of all of them, it was Techno. B. Craft who got picked out to be the _"damsel in distress."_

But, well, it's not exactly like Techno blended in. From just the way he dressed he would be easy to spot in a crowd. Black clothes, platform shoes, spikey accessories. And that wasn't even mentioning the waist length, cotton candy pink hair or blood red eyes.

The villains grip on Techno's hair tightened and he winced at the array of news people below him. Gods this was embarrassing, being held captive in front of all these people. From the roof of the college he had a perfect view of all the reporters, policemen and whatever other government agency had been called in.

It was just a waiting game right now. Waiting for whatever superhero was being sent in to deal with this little problem. Techno wished they would just hurry up so he could go home.

If there was anything good to take from this, it was the fact he now had another day to work on his English essay.

The villain seemed to be getting impatient, they'd long since run out of things to say in their monologue, shuffling around awkwardly and pulling on Techno's hair. Techno hadn't bothered to learn their name, or listen to their speech. He'd been too busy wondering if he could maybe get a day off school because of this, to listen to a word they said.

As time stretched on things became increasingly awkward and slowly techno realised the villain probably wasn't going to shoot him. The rest of the students were being kept in the assembly hall by some barrier the villain conjured through whatever power they had. They were pretty close to the edge of the roof but their grip on Techno's hair was tight, but maybe if he could take them by surprise they would loosen their grip and Techno could flip them off the edge. He'd taken many self defence lessons and knew how to fight so it could work.

Technos hands that lay uselessly by his side twitched. The villain had forced him to his knees - they didn't like that even without his six inch platforms Techno was still taller - he could just reach up for the villians wrist, bend it until it snapped, sweep his leg out and let gravity to the rest.

As he was contemplating this, his eyes caught sight of a flash of blue on from one of the rooftops from the buildings across the street, it took him a few seconds to piece together that it was the archer hero 404 and by then there was already an arrow lodged in the villains shoulder. They cried out, finally releasing their grip on Technos hair as they stumbled back. 

Techno stood up, grabbing the villains wrist and using the fact he was stronger to haul the villain across his shoulder and throw them off the roof.

As he stood there, high above the ground and the wind blowing through his hair, Techno felt weirdly free, although the realisation there was no way off this roof was slowly beginning to set in.

Footsteps came from behind him. He should have known - wherever 404 goes, his partners Blaze and Nightmare aren't far behind. Techno turned around to see the number one hero Nightmare standing behind him, signature green colour scheme and smiley face mask.

"Hallo," Techno greeted awkwardly.

Nightmare just ignored him, putting a hand to his ear as he began to talk into thin air. "404 make sure the villain doesn't somehow manage to escape, Blaze, those barriers should be down now, start escorting everyone out."

Techno doesn't hear a reply as Nightmare gives his team their orders. He'd heard of the legendary group of superheroes since the moment he moved to L'manburg. It was kinda hard not to when they were on every poster known to man.

"Thanks for your help, citizen," Nightmare said, almost automatically as his attention shifted to Techno who only shrugged.

"Can you get me down from here please? There's no doors or anythin' and I'd rather not break a leg jumping down."

Nightmare said nothing, just stepping closer to Techno and wrapping his arms around the pinkette waist. It was unbelievably awkward, especially with the fact Techno standing at 6'9" thanks to his platforms easily towered over the hero.

"Hold on tight," Nightmare mumbled.

There was a rush of air on Techno's face as Nightmare jumped off the roof, landing easily on the ground despite the drop being over three floors.

Deciding not to question how that worked, Techno just unlatched himself from Nightmare, stepping back, muttering a "thank you," and walking away on slightly shaky legs.

God's he hoped Ranboo wasn't watching the news, he'd rather tell his brother about this himself. Ranboo had a tendency to start teleporting everywhere when he was stressed.

As Techno found himself back in his English classroom, he took his bag and slung it over his shoulder, holding his leather jacket in his hands. Technically class should still be on, but no one seemed bothered about continuing after all that. Thank god, really. He fished his phone out of his bag, turning it on to see his lock screen overrun with notifications from Ranboo.

**memory boy**  
Techno im watching the news rn are u ok????  
Repl  
Reply  
Please tech I'm worried  
Oh shit  
Ok  
I just realised why you aren't replying  
That's vaif  
Valid*  
I'm just really worried  
Don't die or smth  
OH WOW  
DID YOU JUST FLIP THAT GUY OFF A ROOF????  
OH SHIT IS THAT NIGHTMARE  
THAT'S POG  
Oh wait  
um techno  
We should probably talk when you get home 

Sighing and closing his phone again, Techno started the long walk back to his and Ranboos apartment.

This wouldn't be fun to explain to Phil.

\---

"You're trending." Is the first thing Ranboo says to him as he opens the door.

Stepping inside, slowly pulling off his platforms and dropping his bag to the floor, Techno just mutters a "heh?" 

Walking through to the living room where his brother is stood in the middle of the room, eyes flicking between Techno and his phone screen. "Look, number one in the world,"

As Techno stood next to his brother and looked at his phone, there in all its condemning glory was the photo. Nightmare has his arms wrapped around Techno's waist, the pinkettes own hands on Nightmares shoulders, their faces were close, Techno seemingly staring at Nightmare with half lidded eyes.

**Nightmares Boyfriend - #1 on trending**  
_In a recent attack on L'manburg college, top hero Nightmare came to save the students, a picture of him with one of whom he rescued has been going viral, people claiming it's Nightmares boyfriend. No official statement regarding their relationship has been released yet._

"Ya gotta be fuckin' kidding me," Techno groans. He really does have the worst luck in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I have had this chapter out sooner? Probably. Why wasn't it? Well, I probably need a beta reader. Will I get one? No. I don't like asking for help. :|
> 
> Thanks for coming to my public therapy today everyone!!!!

"I have to say Dream, you certainly get yourself into the weirdest problems," Schlatts laugh is breathy though Dream can see how tired he is beneath his mask of uncaring CEO.

"So what do we do about It?"

The early morning sun was almost blinding through the floor to ceiling windows of Schlatt's top floor office. The brown haired man seemed to be looking everywhere but at Dream, probably hoping Dream would give up and leave so he could go back to drinking.

It was ridiculous, really, how Schlatt managed to run one of the biggest companies while also being in an alcohol induced coma 70% of the time. Schlatt. Co had a reputation of prestige and the safety of the people as their top priority. It's why they managed the superheroes, so they could help as many people as possible.

Dream was one such hero, while also being the son of the CEO. It meant he was the poster boy for the company but it also meant he had to put up with all his dad's shit.

"Did you get tubs to school?" Schlatt asked eventually.

" _Dad._ " Dream warned. "What do I do?"

Schlatt sighed, seeming to weigh his options for a moment. "Well have you talked to this guy at all? Because this could be good for your image. If people are too busy talking about your love life, they won't be talking about how much damage you and your team have caused."

It was- a surprisingly good point actually. Dream had been putting off trying to talk to Techno about their newfound predicament. He understood how stressful and annoying his situation must be, but Dream wasn't really sure what he could do about It.

The media liked to talk, after all.

With his dad's suggestion though, Dream started to come up with a plan. Maybe things would work out.

\---

That was how it started, the constant kidnappings. Now that everyone seemed to think Nightmare and him were dating, it painted the biggest target on Techno's back.

Nevermind the fact Techno and Nightmare hadn't even spoken before thay fateful day but now apparently they were madly in love. The hero doing his best to keep his lover safe from harm or so he media liked to say.

He was doing a shit job of it really. Even if they weren't dating it probably would have helped if Nightmare would actually talk to him about this. 

But no. He just rescues Techno from whoever had decided to kidnap him that day then drops him off without a word.

It was infuriating. Even more so when people would start coming up to him and asking him what Nightmare was really like or if he knew his secret identity. It fucking sucked and he wanted nothing more than to put a stop to it all.

He was just glad Ranboo hadn't been dragged into all this drama yet. Though from the amount of worry Techno was putting his younger brother though, he was sure he'd need a therapist soon.

He was ranting to ~~his only~~ _his closest friend_ Niki about it during their shift at the small cafe they both worked at. It was a pretty slow day with only a few regulars sitting in their normal spots. Techno was talking quietly, just standing by the register, Niki pretending to wipe down the counters as she listened so it looked like they were actually doing their jobs and not just gossiping.

When Techno was finally done ranting about how annoying his daily life had become it was a nice change of pace to listen to Niki gush about her one year anniversary with her girlfriend coming up soon. They'd just adopted two kittens and while Minx, Nikis girlfriend, didn't take the best pictures of them, Techno had to agree they looked pretty cute nonetheless.

But _of course_ that's when his bad luck decided to strike again. The windows at the front of the cafe shattered as a villain stepped through the new opening and locked eyes with Techno.

The pinkette just sighed and untied his apron. _of course_ they would figure out where he worked.

"I'll talk to you later Niki," Techno says calmly as he walks over to the villian, the shorter girl just stares, shocked, offering a small wave as a farewell.

Meanwhile, all the way across the city, Dream was talking to George and Sapnap about his plan as they trained, attention shifting to the tv in the corner of their gym as the breaking news alert played.

A villain who called herself Justice was holding Techno hostage. The rather bored looking man was tied to a bomb in the middle of a shopping centre, Justice was demanding Nightmare show up soon If he ever wanted to see his _"pretty little boyfriend again"_ \- her words, not his.

Ignoring Sapnap's jab at Dream as he walked out -

("Better go save your _"boyfriend"_ Dream."

"Shut up Sap, how's Karl and Quackity doing?"

"Oh damn he got you there Sapnap."

"Shut up George, filthy e-dater.")

\- he slipped into his superhero outfit, placing his mask over his face and made his way down to the main shopping centre.

"You better hope your super boyfriend turns up soon," Justice snarled at Techno, the pinkette just humming absentmindedly as he shuffled uncomfortably against the explosive tied to his back.

"Could you not have made this thing more comfortable?" Techno groused. His back was gonna hurt so much tomorrow.

"I'm threatening to blow you up right now and all you can think about is comfort?" Justice asks.

"I've been threatened to be shot, blown up and have my limbs removed more times than I can count just this week," Techno shrugged. "I'm used to it I guess."

Justice laughed slightly before seemingly catching herself. "Just stay quiet, fucker," she hissed before stalking off.

She had quite a prominent Irish accent, Techno noted, not to mention her long curly pulple hair. How did she manage to stay under the radar?

As he was thinking about that, the sound of someone landing softly beside him startled him slightly. Techno turned, finding Nightmare kneeling beside him, working to undo the ropes binding Techno.

Staying silent, Techno tried not to wince when Nightmare picked him up bridal style - the reporters outside would _love_ this. He fought to keep his snarl silent as the superhero used his power, running faster than the speed of sound to get Techno out of the building.

When Techno opened his eyes again, he found himself on the roof of an apartment building, the cold autumn air making him shiver.

"I'll be back," Nightmare promised before running off again, stranding Techno all alone with no way home.

What a dick, Techno thought to himself as he pulled out his phone and texted Ranboo.

**Blood God**  
Got kidnapped again, should be back soon, what do you want for dinner?

How had this become his new normal so quickly?

Techno watched the rest of the encounter between Justice and Nightmare on his phone, the news report he was watching gave unhelpful commentary as he watched Nightmare speed up to Justice's side and Justice with her elemental powers sent a gust of wind so powerful into Nightmares side he went flying. The cameras shook slightly as Justice took off, flying through the sky and promptly disappearing.

Well that sucked. 

It took a few seconds before Nightmare was by his side again. Stupid super speed.

Putting his phone back in his picket, still having received no response from his youngest brother. "Take me home please." He asked.

"We need to talk," Nightmare said.

No shit Sherlock, Techno thought to himself bitterly. At least he should be getting some answers now.

"Well you have me trapped on this roof right now, so I guess let's talk."

Techno crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised as he waited for Nightmare to speak. He only wore some of his shorter three inch platforms today - his work didn't allow heels over that and according to his manager that meant platforms too - but Techno was still tall enough to look down at the hero.

"Go on a date with me?" Nightmare asked unexpectedly.

Well that was certainly the last thing he expected the hero to say.

"Heh?" Techno asked, hoping for Nightmare to elaborate.

"I mean- us dating is good for my image and it would really help of you maybe… played into it?"

"What's in it for me?" Techno huffed. He'd really rather the hero just announce they weren't dating at all so he could finally get Phil off his back about it.

He was probably gonna give his father a heart attack at this rate now that he thought about it.

"I'll owe you a huge favour."

Techno just rolled his eyes. "Take me home please-"

"-I'll pay you."

Now _that_ caught Techno's attention. He was a broke college student after all, he couldn't properly support himself and his brother on just the salary he got from the coffee shop.

"Alright, you pay me to date you, bit weirdchamp if you ask me but whatever floats your boat man."

"It's not like that-" Nightmare tried to insist only to get cut off my Techno's loud cackle.

"I'm just messin' with you man. Now take me home please before my brother kills me."

Nightmare nodded, moving to pick Techno up bridal style again. Idly Techno wondered what had just signed himself up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Dream is just Quicksilver and Captain America as one hero. Justice has like witchy elemental powers
> 
> Anyway hope yall enjoy, I'm so super happy to see so many people excited about this and I hope I don't disappoint <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYUP how are yall I really need to think of a better title for this  
>    
> **TW: slight mention of ab*se and sort of a panic attack ig**

It was a huge mistake, agreeing to date Nightmare. Techno had never been on a date before and now he had to go on one with basically a celebrity?

Thank God for Niki really, who had been the person Techno found himself confiding in most of the time. He told her the truth about their relationship and begged for her help. She had been knocking on his apartment door two minutes later.

Of course Techno had an entire week to prepare for this but he kept telling himself he'd deal with it when the time came - and then kinda forgot about it completely as he threw himself into his school work.

Well the time was now and he was freaking the fuck out.

Ranboo was staying at a friend's house for the night, Tommy, he had heard Ranboo say. He had the kids father's phone number saved at his request under _"Ran's friends dad"_ although apparently he was called Sam.

But Ranboo was the least of his worries right now.

"Stop worrying Techno you look great," Nikis voice was soothing, her words intending to calm the ball of anxiety that lived in Techno's chest.

Niki had gone through his entire closet. Techno knew how to dress himself of course, he just didn't know how to dress in this situation. He was wearing slightly baggy combat trousers, a belt and chains at his waist and a plain shirt he had half tucked in. Niki had also pulled out normal doc Martens - not the ones with huge platforms like he insisted. He _liked_ being so much taller than everyone around him - and a baggy black denim jacket. 

"Why do you have so many piercings?" Niki asked as she rooted around where he kept his jewelry, trying to coordinate it all to match.

He doesn't actually remember getting them. Not that Niki needed to know that. His dad had an unfortunate illness that had been passed down to Techno. Voices that overwhelmed him and demanded things. Wilbur and Technos youngest biological brother (Theseus had been his name but Techno doubted he kept it) had been fortunate enough to miss that part of their genetics and Ranboo was adopted, so he had inherited a different misfortune from his own family tree.

Briefly Techno is reminded of a time when his father's voices had overtaken any semblance of control he had over them. It's why little Theseus had ended up in the system. By the time both Phil and Techno were properly medicated, Theseus was long gone and Phil had adopted Ranboo to try and fill that void in his heart.

It wasn't the same though, and Phil didn't really treat Ranboo the best. (Neglect is a form of abuse too.) Techno ended up raising the boy most of the time and it's why Phil had allowed Techno to move Ranboo and himself all the way to L'manburg.

"Just wanted to," Techno answers eventually, shrugging dismissively.

Niki seems to accept the answer, a moment of quiet stretching between them before Niki turns to him, handing him a handful of jewelry which Techno dutifully put on.

"You look amazing!" Niki complimented. "It's a shame Nightmare didn't tell you where you would be going."

That sent another spike of anxiety through Techno. Fuck, what if it was a super fancy place or some shit? He was _not_ mentally ready to deal with rich people.

Niki styled his hair quickly, weaving small braids into a simple pony tail and as the clock finally struck 6pm, a knock on his window sounded.

Lacing up his docs and putting his jacket on, Techno nodded to Niki who smiled in encouragement before leaving the apartment hastily. He walked through to his living room, seeing Nightmare standing on the small balcony, looking rather nervous, or, as nervous as one could seem when wearing a mask that hid all of their features.

Techno opened the balcony door, stepping out into the cold late night autumn air. His apartment was on the third floor of the complex building and he would have questioned how the superhero got up here if he didnt now know his abilities like the back of his hand now.

"Hello Techno," Nightmare greeted.

Techno just hummed back lightly in return. "So where are we goin' for our 'date?'" He asked.

"It's a surprise," Nightmare said, moving to pick Techno up before the pinkette held out a hand to stop him.

"We should probably talk about, like, boundaries or something considering we aren't actually dating," he said. It was something that Niki had brought up to him actually, not wanting to let an already uncomfortable situation for Techno get even worse.

Nightmare said nothing, presumably waiting for Techno to speak first.

"Ok," Techno took a deep breath. He never liked opening up about things but now he really had to. "I don't like touch that much. I understand we need to sell this bit but, let's just stick with hand holding for now."

Nightmare nodded. "How do you feel about pet names?"

"I can't say I have an opinion on them so go ahead I guess?" Techno said it like more of a question but Nightmare nodded all the same.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, holding his hand out, waiting for Techno to take it.

He noticed how Nightmare waited for him to initiate contact this time instead of reaching for him like he normally would. Techno felt _warm_ at Nightmare's consideration of his comfort.

Saying nothing, Techno just took Nightmares hand and nodded.

\---

The restaurant Nightmare took Techno to was unbelievably fancy. Like, so unbelievably high end. So many rich people where there Techno kinda wished Niki let him wear his _eat the rich_ jacket.

Nevertheless, Techno sat rigid and uncomfortable in his seat at a table. Nightmare was right across from him but offered little comfort to him as he felt the eyes of everyone bearing down on him. He could hear the barely concealed giggles and chatter.

They were talking about _him._

Nightmare watched with concern as Techno sat across from him, back straight, jaw tense and fingers clenched. Was it a bad idea to take him here? When he asked George and Sapnap for advice, taking him to a fancy resteraunt seemed like a better idea than just a fucking McDonald's like Sapnap had originally suggested.

But, Techno didn't seem like the type of person who would enjoy this environment.

He pushed onwards though, which Dream was unbelievably grateful for. The press would be on their way soon, hoping to get a picture of the couple and break the internet.

Techno stared hopelessly at the menu in front of him. Fuck, he didnt understand a single thing printed on here. Nightmare seemed to see his internal struggle and Techno didn't know if he was grateful for his help or not.

The superhero wouldn't be able to eat here, what with his mask and everything so it was just Techno on his own.

Conversation between them was… _strained_ to say the least. Techno tried to eat as quickly as possible, they subtly posed for a few pictures when Nightmare spotted the paparazzi outside and eventually they were finally leaving.

Not soon enough in his opinion But he was just glad that was over.

They were back on Techno's balcony again, Nightmare gently setting him down on the ground.

"I choose where we eat next time," Techno says, undoing his ponytail with a deep sigh.

The confirmation that Techno wanted to go on another date with him lifted a weight from Dream's shoulders, he was almost sure the other would want to call off their deal after that.

Smiling widely beneath his mask, Dream said, "sounds like a deal."

Techno gave Nightmare a final glance, "I'll see you when I next get kidnapped then," he said with a nod and Nightmare couldn't stop from laughing slightly before he was off again.

Finally alone, Techno breathed another sigh of relief, gods that was torture. Opening the balcony door Techno stepped into his dark apartment, meaning to call Niki straight away.

He stopped when he heard something in one of the bedrooms fall over. Had they found his house then? Looks like he'll be seeing Nightmare much sooner than he anticipated.

Quietly moving through his house, Techno kept an ear out for more noise, he could hear shuffling coming from Ranboos room and that nearly gave him a heart attack. He didn't mind himself getting kidnapped, but his brother was completely off limits.

Bursting through the door ready for a fight, the sight that awaited Techno was the last thing he expected.

There was a blond kid on Ranboos bed, bloody bandages wrapped around his midsection, another brunet kid was typing hastily on a laptop while Ranboo was leaning over the injured kid, first aid kit in his hands.

"What the fuck?" Techno asked.

Ranboo whirled around to face him, eyes wide and guilty. "I promise I can explain!"

Techno looked between all of the kids again before grabbing the first aid kit from Ranboo and sitting next to the injured kid. 

"Better start explaining then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wake up babe, new Saviour chapter just dropped
> 
> Also, awesamdad pog? Lore pog? Backstory????
> 
> :)
> 
> Also Also, how would yall feel if I was making a chat fic that goes on in the background of this fic? I've been reading alot of them lately and my favrioute has to be "Complete chaos but at least they have eachother" by IIIIFANDOMiii it's funny and has angst 💕


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this chapter, which is a nice change from how I've been feeling about my works recently. I just feel like I don't deserve the overwhelming support ive gotten and how nice people are being to me? Like my writing is mediocre at best so why tf are 67 people subscribed to my ao3 _profile_ , not to mention there are nearly 300 of yall subscribed to this work alone? That's fucking insane and probably alot more than I deserve lmfao
> 
> Anyway, I hope I can continue to impress yall <3

"He's a vigilante?" Techno asked.

Ranboo nodded. 

"And the other one?"

"What's his, um _'guy in the chair'_ as he calls it."

"So you're helping a vigilante… what? Also why did I find him bleeding out on your bed?"

"I just help in case of emergencies because I can teleport and um, he got into a pretty bad fight and his dad was home and Tubbos dad was home and I thought your date would take longer and yeah, that's why we're here."

"Ok," Techno sighed, pulling out four mugs from a cabinet, glancing through the open door of Ranboos' room down the hall and seeing Tubbo worrying over a just woken up Tommy. "So their parents don't know?"

Ranboo shook his head. "Please don't tell them, Tommys really helping people with what he does and if Sam or Tubbos parents found out they'd go _insane_ -"

"Ranboo," Techno interrupted, placing a gentle hand on the kids shoulder. "It's ok. Just- if something like this happens again _tell me_. I don't want you feeling like there's something you can't talk to me about."

Ranboo gave techno a tearful smile, eyes welling as a few managed to run down his cheeks. "Thank you Techno," he breathed gratefully. 

"It's aight," Techno shrugged. "Now stop crying, you're only hurtin' yourself more."

Ranboo laughed slightly at that, understanding his brother cared but felt uncomfortable showing it properly.

"So how was your date?" He asked after a moment.

"Shut up." Was all Techno replied with.

\---

Despite the fact Techno now knew his brother worked with a vigilante and his "relationship" with Nightmare was publicly confirmed, (Techno saw a few of the articles, suffice to say he would _not_ be going back to such a fancy place every again. Rich people are mean.) Not much seemed to be different the next day.

Ranboo and him ate breakfast together, his younger brother leaving with a smile and a wave afterwards on his way to school with his friends. His friends who were vigilantes and illegally fought villians.

His dad was going to _murder_ him if he ever found out.

Speaking of Phil, Techno would have to call him before he left for his college class. Since the original incident, Phil had asked Techno for more frequent check ins. He couldn't fault his father for being worried, but it was getting annoying quick.

Techno was dailling his father's number without another thought. Best to get it over with sooner rather than later.

It rang a few times before Phil picked up. "Hey Techno," he greeted.

"Hello Phil."

A few moments passed before in the background his brother's voice came through, "hey Techie! Tell dad about your date!"

Techno groaned in exasperation at that, Phil chuckling at his son's misery. Reluctantly Techno recounted the details of the night before with a bit of input from Wilbur in the background who had heard it all before last night after Techno had helped Tommy with his injury and sent the boys back to where they were meant to be. Ranboo had opted to stay home instead of having his sleepover, telling Tommy to tell Sam he'd gotten homesick.

Phil listened intently, occasionally humming to show he was still present and as the conversation began to lull, Techno hoped that meant he could get away before Phil dropped a bombshell on him.

"Me and Wil are coming up in a few weeks for thanksgiving,"

"Dad, you're both British and neither me nor Ranboo celebrate that anyway. Why?"

"It's a good excuse to come and see you two."

Techno sighed. "Alright, how long are yous stayin'?"

"Just a few days, don't want to cramp up your space too much."

They said their goodbyes, Techno promising he'd check in again soon and it was over.

Glancing at the clock, Techno began getting ready for college, falling back into the routine he'd been trying to keep when his world had turned upside down. He tried not to be too positive, but he felt like today would be a good day.

\---

The universe really hated him, Techno decided. He hadn't been kidnapped today, surprisingly, instead what had awaited him was _so_ much worse.

With the holidays coming up, his college seemed to be giving him more work in preparation of the two weeks off. The only class he took at college was for his English masters so it shouldn't have been that bad, right?

Wrong. He was stuck with a group assignment.

Granted, his partner didn't seem _so_ bad. Techno was pretty sure his name was Dream? He was a cute golden retriever type with a blinding smile and at least half a brain on him. It could have been alot worse but Techno was resigned to the fact he would be made to do all the work while pretty boy took all the credit.

They started talking and really Techno shouldn't have been so surprised when Dream turned out to be more than a pretty face. This was a very prestigious college after all. But Dream was smart _and_ funny which was unfair he got to be all three really.

Their conversation switched from the work at hand to their personal lives, Techno mentioning he had a brother called Ranboo and Dream lit up, explaining his younger brother Tubbo had mentioned him before. It was a nice coincidence and gave Techno the opportunity to ask for Dream's number. Somehow he even found the courage to invite him round to his apartment.

For their assignment, of course. 

Dream agreed, nodding wildly and Techno nearly cooed at how cute that was - he _really_ needed to control himself - they set a time and with that their class was over.

Ok so, maybe the universe didn't hate him _too_ much.

Techno arrived back at his apartment, hurriedly cleaning everything he could, dragging Ranboo into helping when he came back.

His younger brother gave him an exasperated look when he explained the situation and begged Ranboo to find something to amuse himself outside of the apartment for a few hours at most. Ever since Techno's first "date" with Nightmare he'd received a hefty transaction from Schlatt. Co, the money Nightmare had promised, no doubt, and since then they'd been able to live a lot more comfortably.

Oh my god does this make him a sugar baby? The thought was fleeting and Techno chased it away when he heard the doorbell ring. There would be time to unpack that later and he reminded himself to text Niki after this.

Techno opened the door, greeted by the sight of Dream in ripped jeans, a hoodie and nikes. He would have worried over the "straightness" of the way he dressed if he hadn't already spotted the bi pride flag on his bag. Or maybe he was just a himbo who liked the colours.

Techno hoped for his own sanity, it was the former.

He invited Dream in, the two of them being about the same night now that Techno didn't have his platforms helping him. He started the conversation safe, mentioning what they had to do for the project and how best to decide up the work.

"You're dating Nightmare right?"

Dream asked it so suddenly Techno physically froze. They were both sitting on the couch facing each other, knees touching and many pieces of paper scattered between them. He almost cursed out loud, _of course_ he couldn't be flirting with Dream, he was supposed to be dating a fucking super hero.

"... yes," Techno's hesitancy to answer and the fact he was a shit liar did absolutely nothing to convince Dream.

"Are you- are you sure?" Dream asked.

With absolutely no tact, Techno shifted the conversation back to their school work, Dream thankfully dropping the subject.

No. Techno decided. The universe _absolutely_ hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAT FIC IS UP!!! 
> 
> Each chapter there corresponds with the chapters here and you absolutely don't have to read it (/gen) but someone did comment saying it helps clear up alot of things so 😎👍
> 
> Will I ever come up with a better title for this fic? Probably not. Do i hate the current one? Absolutly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, there's only like one or two chapters left? I found when writing Deals we Make (Keep me Comapny) that I could write faster when I planned out all the major events beforehand and I've only got like two of them left (including the reveal) 
> 
> I thought this fic would be longer if I'm being honest, there's alot more moving peices to this one than there was in Deals we Make and honestly I've been struggling to keep track of them all lmao
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter ^-^

Techno and Dream continued to talk even after they had handed their assignment in, the former being pleasantly surprised when he didn't end up having to do all the work like he expected.

They texted most days, whether it was just a simple good morning or a detailed recount of what they were doing that day. Dream seemed to have learned from last time and didn't bring up Nightmare again, even going out of his way to _avoid_ talking about the superhero. They sat next to each other at college and sometimes Dream would stop by at the cafe he worked at, even once bringing his friend Sapnap.

Techno still got kidnapped a lot of course, though the time between kidnappings seemed to be slowing down as the holidays approached. Apparently even supervillains celebrated thanksgiving.

Just before Techno got off school, he and Nightmare had their second date. After a lot of stressing over where to go but with the help of Niki, Techno had finally decided what they should do. He gave Nightmare no hints however, deciding to torment the superhero the same way he did to him, even if it was unknowingly.

Nevertheless, Nightmare arrived at his balcony door at exactly the time they agreed, finding Techno waiting for him with a basket in his hand and a thick blanket thrown over his shoulder, asking the superhero to take them to a specific park.

The picnic went well, Techno feeling a lot more comfortable without hundreds of judging eyes staring at him. They got to know each other a little more, though the whole reason they were "dating" was so Nightmare could get more positive publicity, so Techno posted pictures of them together on his socials - which had gained quite a following recently - he tagged their location and shortly enough photographers were turning up to the once empty park hoping to snap a photo of the couple.

It completely ruined the comfortable atmosphere they had created of course so they didn't stay for long. Though as they stood up to leave, in a moment of stolen confidence, Techno leaned down slightly to press a soft, chaste kiss to the side of Nightmares mask.

The superhero brought him home after that and neither of them brought it up again. Even when the photos of them together were plastered everywhere, Techno's cheeks burned in embarrassment at the memory.

But with another date in the books and school off for two weeks, the next battle Techno faced was having to host his father and brother for a few days.

Phil wasn't a snob or particularly nosey, but Techno still scrubbed the apartment till it shined and worried over their thanksgiving dinner despite the fact none of them were bothered about the holiday. When there was nothing left to occupy his hands with, he started pacing. Ranboo tried to calm his brother down but he was far too anxious. He didn't even know _why_ he was, he just felt a cloud of foreboding hovering over him.

There was a knock at the door and when Ranboo answered It, there was no hooded figure on a pale white horse, nor an orb of fire surrounded by rings of eyes and wings. It was just Philza and Wilbur Craft.

"You dyed your hair," is the first thing Techno says to his brother.

Wilbur flashed his trademark conspiratory grin, hand moving to touch the mess of now brown curls mostly hidden by his beanie. "I don't suit pink as much as you do."

"Well hello to you to mate," Phil grouses, wings shuffling behind him in indignation at the fact he got skipped over.

Techno smiles apologetically, greeting his father with a quick hug before waving them in, walking to the kitchen to make sure nothing had miraculously caught on fire in his time away. He could hear Ranboo catching up with Phil and Wilbur in the other room, the youngest talking of school and his friends. Techno could tell he felt slightly awkward, he'd never really bonded that well with Phil - a fact Techno knew the older lamented deeply.

Eventually their dinner was served, though in the end Techno did have to get a bit of help from Phil. The family all sat down at the table together and that sense of foreboding that had been hovering over Techno reared its head again as a knock echoed through the house.

Not from the front door, from the balcony.

Over the many times Techno had been kidnapped, he'd managed to successfully explain to all of the villains that he was so confident in the fact that either he would escape on his own or that Nightmare would rescue him, he'd willingly go along with them. It saved himself a massive headache not having to deal with broken doors and shattered windows anymore.

That's why, as Techno looked onto his balcony, he could see a villain dressed in the usual all black outfit standing waiting somewhat patiently for him.

Sighing heavily, Techno excused himself and opened the door, Wilbur and Phil looking beyond confused while Ranboo acted as if this happened everyday - because it did really.

"Techno what are you doing?" Phil asked, standing up, wings spreading to shield his other sons protectively

"Oh, this'll only take like, an hour, tops," Techno tried to explain.

"Listen I didn't want to have this conversation so early on but it looks like we need to," Phil started, Techno only giving him a quizzical look. "You need to stop this shit with Nightmare."

"Dad, listen, I have everythin' under control. The most I've gotten from all this is a sprained ankle."

"But what about when it's _not_ just a sprained ankle?" Phil asked. "You have no self preservation Techno."

The villain on the balcony shuffled awkwardly, "you know, I actually kinda have places to be so if you guys could hurry this up-"

He was cut off as both Techno and Phil whirled to face him, each with a death glare that could kill.

"I can protect myself just fine!" Techno insists. "I protected me and Wil for years. I protected Ranboo when we moved here. I protected Theseus from _you._ "

It's a cheap shot and a low blow. His father reels back as if he'd physically been hit. Techno can't bring himself to feel guilt at the moment, his blood too heated for a reason he can't understand.

"Techno-" Phil tries to speak up before he gets interrupted harshly.

"No." Is all Techno says to him before turning to face the villain that had been awkwardly standing there. "Lets go."

\---

It doesn't take long for Nightmare to show up, the superhero easily defeating the villain and rescuing Techno again. They went through the motions of posing for the cameras but just as Nightmare was about to run Techno home, the latter stopped him, asking that instead Nightmare take him somewhere else - _anywhere_ else.

Nightmare agreed without asking any questions thankfully, a rush of wind blew past Techno's face and when he opened his eyes again he found they were in the same park they'd had their date at not too long ago.

Techno raised an eyebrow at Nightmare before sighing heavily and dropping to the floor, not caring that the grass was wet and muddy.

"Is something… wrong?" Nightmare asks hesitantly.

"Nothing really… just had a fight with my Dad," Techno shrugs.

Nightmare huffs a laugh. "Well, I know what that's like."

Techno wants to ask what that means but knows not to push it. Nightmare keeps a lot about his life private for good reason and Techno doesn't want to push him to reveal anything he's not comfortable with him knowing.

They stay there for awhile, just enjoying eachothers company and Techno feels like it's definitely one of the nicer experiences he's had with the superhero. He feels almost human in that moment and less like the untouchable god the media makes him out to be.

Eventually, when Techno's blood has cooled and he no longer feels like killing the closest person, Nightmare takes him home to a very worried Phil, Wilbur and Ranboo.

He meets them all with a hug, apologies tumbling out of his lips so fast he can't stop them and when he turns around again, Nightmare is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it only 11pm as i write this but im like *this* close to just falling asleep. I blame it on the fact my body clock has been waking me up at 6am for no fucking reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, i wpuldve had it up either last night or this morning but my step dad was having his b day party and i got a little drunk _then_ i got distracted watching Tales and HOLT SHIT?????
> 
> The Other Side reminded me so much of Revendreth from Warcraft and because WoW is one of my biggest hyperfixations I got super caught up in a daydream about a crossover and kept thinking about how my Warcraft OC would beat c!Dreams ass for manipulating minors because she was also a child soldier.
> 
> *clears throat* anyway, this was supposed to be the reveal but it turned out alot longer than I expected so next chapter for sure :)

Talking about emotions was not something Techno was really known for. Even with his father he struggled with opening up. It was only his own twin he could ever talk to - and Niki but she was an exception.

After the incident at thanksgiving, Techno and Phil had a very awkward conversation where at the end Techno agreed to call off his deal with Nightmare if it looked like he was actually going to get hurt. Phil didn't like it but Techno was determined to do this. Without the money he'd gotten from Schlatt. Co. Techno would have had to go back to Antarctic Empire by now, but Ranboo and him had a life here in L'manburg now, he couldn't exactly uproot that so suddenly.

Besides, the trouble would probably just follow him there.

Wilbur had dragged Techno out on his second day in L'manburg, the plan being to meet up with Niki before he left to spend some time with his boyfriend

They all met up at a cute little cat cafe, ever since Techno had introduced Niki and Wilbur so they could help him with his _"love life"_ they had become fast friends and the thought of hanging out together seemed like fun.

While they were out Phil got left at home to babysit Ranboo and his friends who'd just shown up at his doorstep like they had been doing since Techno saved Tommys life. Phil had raised an eyebrow at the fact the kids seemed so at home in Technos space but the pinkette brushed it off.

It wasn't like he was attached to the kids or anything.

Anyway, the cat cafe had been a good idea on Niki's part, Techno was more of a dog person but he liked cats too and honestly they were quite cute. They seemed to like Niki a lot, one even curling up in her lap as the three of them sat at a table, drinking coffee and chatting. Eventually Wilburs boyfriend arrived, a 5'9" brunet who was unironically wearing clout glasses, and the two of them were off.

That left only Techno and Niki, now standing outside the cafe and wondering where to go next when Niki turned to him with an uncharacteristically serious and slightly guilty look.

"Techno, can I tell you something?" She asked softly.

Alarm bells started ringing in his head, every bad situation from bad to worse playing out in his head. Had he done something wrong? Was she ok? Had something happened?

"Of course," Techno eventually answers, stiff and uncomfortable.

"You- you remember justice right? The villain that kidnapped you ages ago during your shift at the cafe?"

Techno just nodded, even more confused than before. She'd never really brought it up before so why now?

"Well, um," Niki took a deep breath. "That's Minx. Justice is Minx."

"Can you… can you explain, please?" Techno asks, unsure of how to feel. 

He'd never had a name for anyone behind the masks before. No one to blame. Not that he blamed them really, because sure, his life was harder now and the kidnappings were annoying and he was _definitely_ repressing the trauma the constant death threats were causing.

He knew though, even as Niki explained to him her justification for helping her girlfriend try to kill him, that Schlatt. Co was corrupt. The company made money by selling their superheros to the government and they were only allowed to save people they deemed fit to save.

A system that worked like that was bound to hurt people and hurt can quickly turn to anger.

Techno was an easy target, an easy way to try and get back at the people who hurt them.

Could he really blame them?

Nevertheless it felt like a blanket had been pulled over his senses, he felt numb and unsure of how to feel. So he left.

Niki was upset, she'd grown a lot closer than she expected to to Techno. It was just luck they already worked at the same cafe together so it would be easy to get information out of him about Nightmare. But then Techno had called her and explained they were only dating for money and she felt overwhelming guilt.

She tried to blow him up and he was completely innocent. Only guilty of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The next few days passed in a haze, Phil, Wilbur and Ranboo all seeing that Techno wasn't acting like himself but none of them being able to pry the reason _why_ out of him. Eventually his dad and twin were on a plane back to Antarctic Empire and it was just Techno and Ranboo again.

Messages had been piling up on his phone, a couple from Niki to apologise even further and even some from Dream asking if he was ok.

Techno didn't get kidnapped in those few days, something he didn't know if he was grateful for or not - but of course, the peace could only last for so long.

The haze Techno had been living in for days had shattered when he was sitting on his couch, the news on in the background to try and fill the silence in the apartment that was left because Ranboo was out with his friends.

"It appears the villain attacking L'manburg's national bank has taken the two vigilantes that tried to stop him, hostage."

Techno looked up at that, eyes meeting his tv screen to see Tommy in his vigilante outfit being held captive as well as their new friend Purpled also dressed as his vigilante persona.

He was running out the door before he could even think, hurriedly texting Ranboo that it would be ok and he was going to handle it because wherever Tommy and Purpled were, Ranboo and Tubbo weren't far behind.

Techno called a cab but as they approached the city centre and the roads got more crowded he decided to just risk it and run the rest of the way.

It took ages, bordering on almost _too_ long for his anxious heart to take but he eventually arrived at the bank, a huge crowd of civilians, news reporters, police and many medics crowding the area. Techno pushed through them all, disregarding his usual preference for personal space until he hit the police barricade, quickly jumping over it.

A police officer grabbed his arm to stop him but Techno was too worried about the kids being held captive to care because, damn it he'd accidentally gotten attached to them and now they were in danger. Techno grabbed the officers wrist and pulled them off him, pushing them away as he began running up to the villain holding Tommy and Purpled on display.

"Hey!" He called out, gaining the villains attention.

"Well you're not the brightest," they mocked. "What do you want?"

"Let them go, take me instead," Techno bargain, ignoring the way Tommy started violently shaking his head.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" The villain asked.

"My name is Techno, I'm Nightmares… boyfriend."

Techno could almost imagine the way the villain's eyes lit up in recognition. They said nothing but quickly released the teenagers, they stumbled as they were shoved away from him and Techno held his head high as he walked up the bank stairs and closer to the villain.

A familiar flash of purple came from the side of Techno's peripheral that he recognised as Ranboos teleport and suddenly Tommy was gone, Purpled giving Techno a pained look as his draconic wings unfurled and he took off.

"This is gonna be so _fun!_ " The villain said gleefully and Techno could tell it probably wasn't going to be that fun for him.

That was the last thing he heard before something hit him on the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WANT FUNNY MEMES AND COOL ART? BASED OFF OF THIS FIC? GO READ THIS: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30154215
> 
> Trust me it's awesome and I really wanna see more but I also don't want to pressure the artist so just go show them love because they deserve it :D
> 
> Also, to no ones surprise, Justice is Minx. To some peoples surprise, Minx and Niki are murder wives <3


End file.
